Hannibal and Clarice the Early Years
by ClariceStarlingLecter
Summary: This is my prequel to Twenty years later going on the little part I talk about having Hannibal and Clarice think about the stuff that happen to them


Hannibal and Clarice the Early Years

This is my prequel to Twenty years later going on the little part I talk

about having Hannibal and Clarice think about the stuff that happen to them, I

don't own Silence of the Lambs/Hannibal Thomas Harris does. And again

for this Hannibal is OOC meaning he is a not a killer just like my last

story and this story is a/u. This story is going to be set between 1989 and 1996.

This story was beta by Lily Draco thank you for all your help.

Clarice Starling soon to be Lecter stood in front of a full length mirror in the bridal room at the church, with her maid of honor Ardelia, Hannibal's Aunt Lady Murasaki and Bella Crawford.

"Oh Clarice you look so beautiful in that dress." said Bella.

"Thank you." said Clarice as she looked at her princess style wedding dress in the mirror.

"Well now for your something old new borrowed and blue." said Lady Murasaki.

"Here is your something old, the twin bracelets that belong to

Hannibal's mother." said Lady Murasaki as she handed it to Clarice.

Clarice put the bracelet on and smiles at the thought that she would have a part of Hannibal's mother with her that day.

"Here is something borrowed, these tear drop earrings that Jack gave me last year on our wedding anniversary." said Bella.

Clarice put the earrings on and thanked Bella for the use of them.

"And here is your something new." said Ardelia as she handed Clarice a box.

Clarice opens the box and let out a gasp at the beautiful diamond pendent that was inside. She took it out and Ardelia help it her put it on.

"Your husband to be had Barney give to me before I came in here." said Ardelia.

"Well now all we need is something blue." said Bella.

"I got that covered already." said Clarice as she went over and sat on the chair and pulled her dress up to show them the blue garter she had on plus a white one that would be thrown to some lucky man.

"It was the only that I have left from my mom and dad's wedding." said Clarice with a sad look.

"What happen to your mom's dress." asked Bella?

"It was stored in the attic at my cousin's home, the one I went to when I was ten, and the roof was so old it leaked. The dress got moth holes in it and mold on it. When I went to college I had my cousin pack all of the stuff that was mine in the attic and had ship back to Virginia. After me and Ardelia graduated from the college and moved in to the duplex I moved all my stuff in there. When Hannibal ask me to marry him, me and Ardelia opened the trunk that the dress was in and were shocked to see how bad it was. We thought we could fix the holes after washing it but when we put it in the washer it fell apart. When I took it out I cried at the thought that my mother's dress was now gone. I was happy when we went back though the trunk and found that the garter she wore was in a wooden box wrapped up in a cloth and tissue paper." said Clarice.

"Well at least you have something of your mother's you can wear today." said Lady Murasaki.

Clarice smiled and nodded. She got up and got her makeup kit. She returned to her seat so Ardelia could do her makeup for her. On the other side of the church in the groom's room Hannibal stood in front of his uncle Robert as he helped him tie his bow tie.

"Your mother, father, and sister would be very happy for you today." said Robert.

"I know they would and I know they would love Clarice to." said Hannibal.

"Of course they would she is a very nice young woman." said Robert as he finished tying Hannibal's bow tie.

After he was finished, Robert left to go and see Clarice before he and his wife went in to the chapel and sat down. Hannibal sat down in a chair and waited until it was time to go into the chapel. As he sat and waited Barney came in.

"Dr Lecter, I mean Hannibal, I just wanted to say thank for making me your best man. I mean, you could have had any one of your friends do it." said Barney.

"Barney I have known you since 1972, you were thirteen, when I helped out at the boys club you went to." said Hannibal

"I know just having you to help me with my homework in high school made me want to be more. When I got into college I knew I wanted to go into the medical field." said Barney.

After they finished talking it was time to go to the chapel. They walked to the chapel and walked to the end of it to wait for Clarice. In the bridal room, Clarice pulled her veil down and turned to see Jack, who was giving her away, at the door. She took his arm and together they walked to the chapel. As they reached the doors they opened and music played as they walked down the aisle. As she got closer to Hannibal their eyes met.

When she reached Hannibal, Jack placed her hand in Hannibal's then took his seat next to Bella as both were standing in for Clarice's mom and dad. The wedding began and was beautiful as Hannibal and Clarice said their vows to each other and exchanged rings. They were pronounced husband and wife with a kiss of more to come later.

Later that night after the wedding reception Hannibal and Clarice returned to their home. Inside, Hannibal had Clarice go up to their room so she could get out of her dress and into something more comfortable. Before she went up she had Hannibal unzip her dress so she would be able to get out of it. Inside the bedroom Clarice was happy to see that her dress bag on bed and her overnight bag and makeup kit were there next to the closet. She took the dress off and placed it in the bag so it would be safe. She placed it on her side of the walk in closet with the rest of her clothes that she and Hannibal had moved there a few days before. The night before, she had spent her last night at the duplex with Ardelia. After she came out of the closet, she took her overnight bag and emptied it in the bathroom in the hamper that was for the washer then removed her underwear and bra. She came out of the bathroom and placed her makeup kit on her vanity then went over to the dresser and took out the nightgown that Ardelia gave for her wedding night to Hannibal. She put it on then got on the bed to wait for Hannibal to come up.

Downstairs Hannibal had gotten out two glasses and a bottle of wine to take up to his and Clarice's bedroom. Hannibal wanted this night to be perfect because it was going to be Clarice's first time. He made his way up to the bedroom. Clarice could hear him coming up the stairs. He opened the door and came in to see Clarice on the bed in her new nightgown. They smile at each other as Hannibal puts the glasses and wine on his dresser. He crosses to Clarice and they share a kiss. As they kiss, Clarice's hands move to his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. Hannibal broke the kiss and headed to the bathroom to get out of his tux. Inside the bathroom, he removed his tux and placed it into the dry cleaning hamper. He kept his boxers on and put on his robe that he had hanging on the back of the door.

He came out of the bathroom and collected the glasses and wine. He took them over to the bed and poured them each a glass. They sat next to each other on the bed and drank the wine. After they finished Clarice took their glasses and put them on her nightstand. They looked into each other eyes as Hannibal took her in his arms and kissed her once again. As they kissed, Hannibal laid them both down on the bed. They stopped kissing when they needed air. Hannibal moved his hands up her body and removed her nightgown. He looked at her body and could not help but think what a lucky man he was. Clarice blushed as Hannibal looked at her. Hannibal took her hands and help her remove his robe and boxers.

Once he was as naked as she was he laid them both back down on the bed again. He covered her body with his as he kissed his way down. He stops at her breasts. He took one in his mouth as his hand played with the other. Clarice let out a moan at the feel of his mouth and hand on her breasts. His mouth and hand switched sides so both her breasts would get the same attention. After he gives her breasts his attention, he kisses his way down the rest of her body to between her legs. She moaned as she felt his tongue and mouth on her sensitive heat. Hannibal slips one then two fingers into her and moved them in and out. In no time he could feel her reach her peak. Clarice called out his name as she came.

"Oh Hannibal Oh yes " cried Clarice as she came.

Hannibal removed his fingers and moved back up her body. He kissed her once again and she could taste herself on his lips. As they kissed, he placed himself at her opening and pushed himself in until he reached her hymen. He stopped kissing her long enough to look in her eyes. She smiled up at him and moved her hips pulling him in the rest of the way. Her eyes widened at the brief flash of pain that came with it. Hannibal waited a few minutes before moving. Starting at a slow rhythm he thrust in and out of her. Clarice soon joined him when the pain was replaced by pleasure. As they moved their movements got faster and harder as they moaned each others names as they thrust against each other. And soon both reached their end calling out each other's names.

"Hannibal."

"Clarice."

Hannibal lay on Clarice for a while as he calmed himself before moving off her and slipping himself out of her. He took her in his arms and they soon fell into a comforting sleep.

Ten months later Hannibal and Clarice are in a private hospital room as Clarice holds their newborn baby daughter named Mischa after Hannibal's baby sister who was taken from him years ago. When Clarice suggested the name to Hannibal she thought he would be mad at her for suggesting they name the baby that. But instead he took her in his arms and kissed and told her that he sister would be happy to see her name go on. They both looked up when the door to Clarice's room opened. Barney and Ardelia looked in asking if it ok if they saw the baby.

"May we come in?" asked Ardelia

"Yes you may" said Clarice as her friend and Barney came into the room.

Clarice and Hannibal smiled at the two who stood with them as they got married almost a year ago and who were now going to get married to each other in a few weeks time. Later after Ardelia and Barney left, Hannibal's uncle and aunt showed up with gifts for the baby.

Five years later Hannibal is in his den looking over some of his patients' files when Clarice came in and locked the door. She went over to him and put her arms around him and kissed his neck and shoulders.

"Mischa is asleep and if you notice I'm wearing a new nightgown that I got today with you in mind." Clarice said as she moved to stand in front of Hannibal.

"I can see that my dear tell me did you put anything on under it" asked Hannibal as he got up and took her in his arms and moved to her to couch.

"No" said Clarice as she lay back on the couch.

Hannibal covered her body with his as he removed her nightgown then helped her remove his clothes. They made love to each on the couch unaware of the danger they were about to be in.

Three hours earlier at the hospital for the criminal insane Dr. Frederick Chilton was in his cell planning his escape. He stared at the newspaper clippings of Hannibal and Clarice that he has on his wall.

"You will pay Lecter for putting me in here with life of your little girl" said Chilton as he looks at clipping of Hannibal, Clarice and Mischa at a family day fair the local park had the week before.

He soon hears the two new orderlies, who are just out of high school, talking about getting the crazy fucking cannibal ready for his bath. Soon they are at his door telling him stand back. They are both are very cocky as they come into his cell. In the blink of eye both are dead having their necks rips out. Chilton licks the blood from his mouth enjoying the taste of the fresh blood. The other orderly and the one guard that were on that floor try to stop him. He beats the orderly to death by hitting his head into the wall and shoots the guard with his own gun. On the stairs he breaks another orderly's neck and overpowered the two guards that thought they had him when they handcuffed him to the railing. But he was able to get out of the cuffs. He use the cuffs to trap one guard while he rips the other's face off and beats the cuffed guard with his night stick. After they are dead he takes the one guard's keys and leaves. A half an hour later at shift change, the night shift guards and orderlies discover what happened and call the police who call the FBI. Jack, Ardelia, and Will come and see what happened. They are in Chilton's cell looking for some clues on where he might go when Ardelia sees the clippings.

"Oh my god." said Ardelia as she looks at the clippings.

"What?" Will asked as he came over to see what she was looking at.

"I know where he is going." said Ardelia.

"Then let's get over there and let them know." said Jack as they ran out of the cell and up the stairs.

They hurried as fast as they can out of the hospital and get in Jack's car to drive over to Hannibal and Clarice's house. Hannibal and Clarice have just finished making love and are holding each other on the couch. When Clarice feels Hannibal is ready for more they start kissing once again but are interrupted by a knock on the front door. Clarice gets and up puts her nightgown back on while Hannibal gets dressed. She opens the door to find Ardelia, Jack, and Will waiting uneasily. They hurry inside.

"What's wrong?" asked Clarice shocked at the way they came in.

Hannibal comes out of the den buttoning up the last two buttons on his shirt. He is surprised to see the three friends looking so worried.

"Chilton escaped and we think he is on way here to get you guys. You need to get your daughter and get out of here." said Jack.

"Help Mommy, Daddy" screamed Mischa.

The five of them race up the stairs to her bedroom. When they get to her door they find it locked. Jack and Will kick the door in. Inside they see Chilton holding Mischa by her hair and her crying.

"Let the kid go Chilton." said Jack

"No, I want Hannibal to see his daughter die just as he did his sister. You want to see her die just as her aunt before." said Chilton as he taunts Hannibal.

As he taunted Hannibal he felt little teeth bite his hand hard and a wet spot forming on him that was warm and smelled. Hannibal, Clarice and the others would have laughed, if they had not been scared, at the fact that Mischa had just bit and pissed on him. He threw her to the floor. She landed on her knees. She gets up quickly and runs to her mom and dad, who hold her in their arms, glad she is ok. Clarice picks her up and hurries from the room. Chilton is getting ready to try and escape through the window when Jack, Ardelia, and Will draw their guns and shoot him. After they shoot him, Hannibal, who was in the hall, goes back into the room and over to Chilton's body.

"He's dead." said Hannibal after he checks for pulse.

Jack, using the phone in the hall, called for an ambulance. Hannibal goes downstairs and to the den where Clarice had taken Mischa. He goes in and finds Clarice singing her to sleep. He whispers in her ear that Chilton is dead. An hour later, Hannibal, Clarice, and Mischa are a hotel room while the FBI removes Chilton's body from their home. Two days later they were back home but Mischa refused to sleep in her bedroom. After three days of it, Clarice told Hannibal they should move as she did not feel safe in their home anymore than their daughter did.

So Hannibal and Clarice contact a real estate agent and they found a house three blocks away. They put their house up for sale. Within three days they are moved out the place they have called home together for six years as couple and Hannibal had called home for twenty-six years.

One year later, Hannibal was in his office when Barney came in and told him that Clarice had been shot in drug stakeout gone badly. Hannibal called his uncle and aunt to have them get Mischa from school, then he drove to hospital and met up with Jack, Ardelia, and Will. They told him that Clarice was in surgery. Twenty minutes later Robert and Murasaki arrived with Mischa. She ran to her father who took her in his arms and held her as he waited to find out what was going on with Clarice. An hour later the doctor came out and asked to see Hannibal alone. Hannibal handed his sleeping daughter to Murasaki. He got up and followed the doctor into the hallway.

"Doctor Lecter, Clarice is going to pull through but we had to remove her uterus. The bullets that she took to the stomach shattered it completely. And there is more, she was eight weeks pregnant. I'm sorry." said the doctor then she turned walked away leaving Hannibal standing in the hall taking all she said in.

Hannibal felt tears come to his eyes at the lost of the baby that they did not know about. He went back into the waiting room and told everyone what the doctor said. Jack, Ardelia, and Will said that will make sure the ones that shot her get death for it.

Two hours later, Hannibal was sitting in Clarice's room on a chair next to her bed as she woke up.

"Hannibal is that you?" asked Clarice as she tried to clear her eyes.

"Yes it my dear." said Hannibal.

"What happen the last thing I remember is being shot and a pain in my stomach." said Clarice.

"The bullets shattered your uterus. The doctors had to remove it and you were also eight weeks pregnant." said Hannibal as he got up and sat on the bed and took her hand.

Clarice cries at what Hannibal told her, she cries for the lost baby and that they will not be able to have any more children. Hannibal takes her in his arms as she cries. After she calmed down she told Hannibal that she wanted to see Mischa. Hannibal went out to the waiting room to see Mischa asleep on the couch with a pillow and blanket that his aunt had got from a nurse. Hannibal woke her up to let her know her mother wanted to see her. He carried her into the room and carefully sat on her the bed so Clarice could hug her.

A week later, Clarice was released from the hospital. When she got home she found out from Ardelia that the men that shot her and killed her baby were sent to death row. Clarice was medical leave for three weeks. She made the decision to leave the FBI. She did not want to next time she got shot to kill her and she did not want Mischa to grow up without her just like she to grow up with her mother and her father.

When she got back to FBI she turned in her resignation to Jack who asked if there was anything he could do to get her to stay and she told him no. After the FBI accepted her resignation she spent her last two weeks doing paper work and she put in for a job as a professor at the local university teaching criminal psychology. On her last day at the FBI her coworkers wished her luck and gave her a going away party. At the end of the day she took her box of stuff that she cleans out from her desk and left.

That night after Mischa was in bed, Clarice and Hannibal had a drink before bed, both looking forward to the future. After they finished their drink they went upstairs and went to bed. As they and Mischa slept in faraway place waiting to strike was Jame Gumb who was alive and wanted get even with Clarice and Hannibal for stopping him. And it would take him twelve years to get even.

The end


End file.
